Report 1060
Report #1060 Skillset: Kata Skill: Forms Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Feb 2013 Furies' Decision: Soutions 1, 2, 3 (if can be done). Problem: The basics of monk combat could be greatly simplified to make them more user friendly and ease the process by which forms are created as well as passed along to other monks. One of the biggest pains in the skillset currently is that each form must have each element entered separately rather than allowing the creation of a form with a single edit or two. This makes the process of creating forms much more time consuming and serves as an obstacle for those new to monk combat. The addition of the ability to teach kata has been a lifesaver and made it much easier to help novices, but one issue has serviced that some have created kata forms with names they would rather not teach to others or are otherwise inappropriate. It would be appreciated to be able to rename forms. Lastly, the razing modifiers require separate forms for when the modifier is being used and not used. It would be much more efficient to make use of a prefix just like with boosting rather than 2 forms which do roughly the same thing. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add ability to KATA COPY to to allow for the easy creation of new forms based upon old forms. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add ability to KATA RENAME to to allow for the renaming of existing forms. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change handling of Kata Perform so that the Raze modifiers for each monk specialization (Skive, Nekreve, Jakati, and Tahtai) may be automatically added to any existing form by use of a prefix '=' (similar to how + works for boosting) Player Comments: ---on 2/11 @ 13:14 writes: Supported. ---on 2/11 @ 23:59 writes: Looks good ---on 2/12 @ 13:44 writes: Supported. ---on 2/13 @ 11:28 writes: Kata forms management has always felt somewhat unwieldy (just ask any warrior who attempted to convert to monk). Alphabetizing KATA FORMS and collapsing multiple mo into one form have helped tremendously. THANK YOU! This report introduces additional improvements upon syntax. Sol 1 speeds up kata creation (especially when basing new forms on different limb targets). Sol 2 encourages kata revision. Sol 3 eliminates redundancy. Fully supported. I would also love to see the KATA FORMS display spread to 2 to 3 columns reduce the need for back scroll. ---on 2/14 @ 13:52 writes: I might have made an error in preparing this report. It is my intent to suggest implementation of all 3 solutions rather than only 1 of the 3. ---on 2/16 @ 09:57 writes: Clarifiction: Copy probably should have the ability to copy an entire form (perhaps the default) as well as a specific momentum level. You've completed the form at MO 3 and now for MO 4 have to add in all the actions and modifiers and then tweak it. ---on 2/16 @ 09:58 writes: Supported. (sorry forgot that even if it was my idea, that since I didn't submit it, I should actually say I support it.) ---on 2/16 @ 18:12 writes: Yes for clarification on Solution 1. Asking to copy all parts of an existing form so then you only have to edit the changes for the new form.